


The Road to Recovery

by glowystars325



Series: Broken Road [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowystars325/pseuds/glowystars325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles survived his broken road, but can he make it through the road to recovery with his sanity intact?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my super amazing Beta Nikifor Bolton. (One of my teachers last year's last name was Bolton.) Sorry I'm a day late. :/ Enjoy!

Scott was on edge all day because of the rumors flying back and forth through the halls that Stiles had been raped. He was torn; the human part of him wanted to take care of Stiles and see what had really happened, but the wolf in him wanted nothing to do with the bastard that had betrayed his Alpha. He still couldn't believe that Stiles had hurt Derek enough to make him cry. That day was the first time he'd ever seen Derek cry; he didn't cry when he took the pack to visit his family on the anniversary of the fire, he didn't cry when he thought Erica and Boyd were dead, he just didn't cry.  
When the last bell rang, Scott ran out of the classroom and made his way to Derek's apartment.  
Derek was a wreck. He couldn't sleep. He only ate when the pack made him - and even then it was only a small amount. He spent his days lying in bed, crying softly.   
"Derek?"  
"What?" Derek croaked out.  
"I know you're probably going to say no, but will you go with me to see Stiles?"  
"No."  
"Derek, you have to come with me. I don't want to go by myself," Scott pleaded.  
"Why do you even want to go to Stiles' house?" Derek asked. He really didn't want to go and see Stiles. He was in too much pain already.   
"Because I need to ask him something."  
"What do you need to ask him?"   
"I think he was raped," Scott said. Derek froze at the words, heart stopping, his wolf begging to go and check on its mate. Derek bolted out the door, shifted, and ran to Stiles' house.  
He got there in a few short minutes and he jumped on to the roof. As he opened the door, he was hit with the overwhelming smell of blood. He heard Stiles whisper, "I love you Derek," when he stepped into the room. His wolf howled at the sight of his mate.  
Tears rolled down his face as he kneeled down in the pool of Stiles' blood. His ears strained to hear a heartbeat. He was relieved when he heard one, albeit it being weak. He scooped Stiles up into his arms and saw the suicide note on the desk. He grabbed it, along with the keys to the Jeep, before running out the door and putting Stiles in the passenger seat.  
He must have broke every traffic law on the way to the hospital. He called the Sheriff while en route.  
"You better have a damn good reason for calling me Hale. After what you pulled with my son, I think you..."  
"Threaten me later. I heard the rumors that Stiles was raped and I went to go talk to him and I found him in a pool of his own blood. He's alive right now and I'm taking him to the hospital. I have to go, I'm pulling in," Derek said before hanging up the phone and sliding it into his pocket as he parked.  
He opened the door and carried Stiles into the emergency room. "Please pull through love. I can't live without you," he whispered to his mate as he walked through the sliding doors.  
"Help! He tried to kill himself," Derek begged and a nurse hurried to get Stiles on a stretcher. Doctors flocked around Stiles as they checked his vitals and tried to slow the bleeding.  
They took him into surgery right away and Derek tried to follow them. "I'm sorry sir, but you have to wait out here. They can't afford any distractions," a nurse told him.  
"Will you at least keep me in the loop on how he's doing?" Derek pleaded.  
"Are you related?"  
"No, but we're in a serious relationship. Please. I have to know if he's okay," Derek begged before he broke down in a fit of sobs.  
"It'll be up to the Sheriff. I'm sorry."  
Derek nodded and continued to cry. He sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. He opened the crushed up note and started to read the blurred words through his tears. The Sheriff ran into the waiting room just as Derek finished reading the note.  
"How is my son?" the Sheriff asked.  
Derek looked up at him and said weakly, "He's alive and in surgery."  
"Why would he do this?" Derek just handed him the note.  
The Sheriff read it over and tears rolled down his face. He cleared his throat and said, "Since Stiles wants you to know, he was raped during that party. He never wanted it. I would tell you to leave and get the hell out of my sight, but I'm pretty sure you won't listen."  
Derek choked on a loud sob and cried, "Oh God! This is all my fault. If only I had listened to him....." Derek trailed off before sobbing uncontrollably.   
The Sheriff was taken aback. He'd never seen Derek this emotional, not even when he had to tell him that his family died in a fire. He sighed and sat down next to Derek, placing a comforting hand on his back.

~~~~~

Stiles slowly began to wake up. His arms were killing him, his throat felt like sandpaper, his head pounded, and his vision was foggy. He tried to ask where he was, but it only came out as coughing.  
Derek hurried to sit Stiles up and held a cup of water with a straw to his mouth.  
"Shhh, love, it's okay. Your throat is just really dry. Try not to talk too much," Derek said in a soothing voice as he ran his fingers through Stiles' hair, "You've been in the hospital for a few days. I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you. I'll be right back. I need to get a nurse and call your dad."  
Stiles thought to himself, 'Shit! It didn't work. Why did Dad have to save me anyway? I just want to be dead. Why the hell is Derek here? Hasn't he hurt me enough? I just really want to be dead right now.'   
Stiles began to cry. Derek rushed back in and held onto one of his mate's hands. The nurse came in along with a doctor. As the nurse checked over Stiles and changed his bandages (Derek doing the ones on the arm he was clinging to), the doctor explained to him what was going to happen. "You'll be moved down to the psych ward in a little bit. You'll receive a psych evaluation there then be moved to New Vista at Beacon Hills. You're lucky your boyfriend was able to find you in time and bring you here. You almost didn't make it."  
At some point while the doctor speaking, the Sheriff had walked into the room. Stiles looked at him and pleaded, "Please don't send me to a mental hospital."  
"I'm sorry son, but it's for the best. If Derek hadn't found you..... Well, I would be at a funeral right now."  
Stiles looked away and cried. Derek ran his fingers through his mate's hair, trying to soothe him. "It'll be okay, love. I promise. You'll be back home before you know it," Derek said to Stiles, but he didn't reply.  
He didn't say anything until he was at the psych ward, receiving his evaluation.  
He answered the answers as briefly as he could. When they got to the question of why he wanted to die, all he said was, "Still want to. I was raped and abandoned. Who wouldn't want to die?" Derek cried and held onto Stiles' hand harder. He wanted Derek to leave, but he didn't have the heart to send him away. He couldn't stand to see Derek so broken.  
The Sheriff had to leave earlier, but he promised that he would go visit him when he was settled in.

~~~~~~

After a few hours, it was time for Stiles to leave. Derek got up to leave and Stiles grabbed at his hand. "Please don't leave me again."  
Derek bent down and kissed Stiles' forehead. "I promise I'll never leave you again. I have to go and get some things for you okay? I'll be there once they finish admitting you, love. Okay?"  
Stiles nodded and let go of Derek's hand. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Derek gave Stiles a soft kiss before leaving.  
Stiles watched him leave and one of the paramedics asked, "Ready to go?" Stiles only nodded and let them roll him to the ambulance outside.

~~~~~

On his way to Stiles' house, he stopped by the store and picked up new hygiene products for Stiles. He couldn't have anything with alcohol in it.   
He carefully looked over the ingredients of all of the softly scented and unscented products. He ended up getting Stiles unscented shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and deodorant. He also got him a pair of memory foam slippers (patients weren't allowed to have any laces or strings and Stiles was a big enough klutz). Derek saw a small wolf plushy and grabbed that too.  
He hurried over to his apartment and got a few of his worn Henleys that Stiles loved to wear and the yellow fuzzy blanket that Stiles had claimed as his. As he left he grabbed the bottle of his all natural, all purpose cleaner that smelled like lavender.  
He unlocked the door to the Stilinski house - the Sheriff had given Derek a copy of the key ("for when I can't be there for Stiles") - and ran up to Stiles' room. He poured some of the cleaner over the blood stain and let it sit as he finished grabbing things for Stiles.  
He packed a few more t-shirts, boxers, a bunch of socks, a few pairs of PJ pants, and a couple of sweats. He threw the book that Stiles was reading into the bag before he grabbed Stiles' toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, and medicine.   
Derek sat down on his knees and started to scrub at the pool of dry blood. The stain came up quickly and Derek washed up the suds before placing a towel over the wet spot to absorb the water.  
Derek checked to make sure he had everything before he drove to the mental hospital, it was only 15 minutes away.

~~~~

The paramedics rolled Stiles into the bland looking building and let him climb off of the stretcher. A guy was waiting for him in the lobby. He had sandy brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Stiles?" Stiles nodded. "Hi. I'm Aaron, I work here. Will you follow me and we'll get you checked in."  
It wasn't a question so Stiles didn't say anything, following Aaron through two long hallways - locked - and through glass doors - locked - to a small check up room. The room had cliche sayings on the light green walls: "It gets better", "Smile once in a while", and his favorite "Time heals everything". Stiles mentally rolled his eyes and stepped up on the scale to be weighed then measured.  
He sat down near one of those blood pressure things and winced at how tight it went.  
Aaron started to speak. " Well, I have a few questions for you, some paperwork for you to read over and sign, and the rules to go over. So, do you know why you're here?"  
"I tried to kill myself," Stiles just gave him blunt, straightforward answers. He figured the more honest he was, the faster he'd get out of this place.  
"How did you try and kill yourself?" Stiles gave him a pointed look and waved his bandaged arms. "Okay then, stupid question. Why did you try to kill yourself? Please answer beyond 'I wanted to die'."  
"Firstly, I still want to die, present tense, not past. Secondly, I was raped and my boyfriend left me because of it. Then all of my so called friends abandoned me, even my best friend. I couldn't handle everyone looking at me and being beaten up everyday I was at school."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you do drugs, smoke, or drink? These answers do stay confidential and the police department won't hear about them."  
"No to all three."  
"Have you intentionally hurt yourself in anyway: ie bruising, cutting, burning, hitting, etc.?"  
"Yes."  
"To which ones?"  
"Cutting."  
"Do you have any scars?"  
"Yes."  
"May I see them?"  
Stiles nodded and rolled up his sleeves, "They're all on my arm."  
Aaron looked over them for a minute before writing down some notes. He asked Stiles more questions that started to blur together and then had him go over the paperwork. Stiles signed where he needed to and glanced over the words. After he was done, Aaron went over the rules and Stiles paid attention to those.  
"I have one last question for you. Are you planning on trying to escape here?"  
"Not as long as you don't try to give me electric shock therapy."  
"We won't. I'm going to put you on a level 3. We'll see how you're doing tomorrow and possibly put you on a 'no level'."  
Stiles nodded and followed Aaron back to the glass doors when he saw Derek.  
"Since it's getting late, I'll show you to your room."  
"Wait!" Aaron looked at him. "Derek's here. He has my stuff and I want to say goodbye to him."  
"Okay. You only have a couple of minutes."

Stiles just finished getting a run down of all of the rules when Derek showed up.  
He saw his mate behind the glass doors and waved to him. The guy he was with opened the door and the two walked in.  
Derek handed all of Stiles' stuff to the worker so he could go through them.   
Stiles launched himself into Derek's arms and held on to him tightly. Derek soothed his mate as he rubbed his back.   
"I don't want you to go," Stiles cried into Derek's shirt.  
"Shh...You'll be okay, baby. It'll be okay. I'll come visit you tomorrow. You can always call me."  
"Promise?" Stiles asked, his watery eyes looked up at Derek.  
Derek wiped away the tears and kissed him softly, "I promise. You can call me whenever. You have to go, baby. I love you."  
"Okay. I love you too. See you tomorrow?"  
"Of course."  
They kissed one last time before Stiles had to go.  
Derek watched as Stiles was let in through the locked glass door and led down a corridor and out of sight.   
He sighed, leaving the building and heading home.

~~~~~~

Stiles was led to his room and he frowned. It was a small room with pale yellow walls and a mattress on the floor with a blanket.   
"You'll be in here just for tonight. Tomorrow we'll get you into a room. Goodnight," Emily -one of the workers - said to Stiles.   
Stiles crawled under the itchy grey blanket and cried. He felt like a prisoner. All he wanted to do was go home. But instead, he was being treated like a criminal. He hugged his knees and tried to imagine that Derek was there with him. Eventually, he drifted off into a restless sleep.

~~~~

After seeing Stiles, Derek headed back to his apartment. He knew that he would have a lot to tell the pack when morning came.   
Derek changed into his PJ pants and climbed into bed. He slowly drifted off into a restless sleep. His nightmares were plagued by the images of Stiles in a puddle of his own blood. He woke up crying several times throughout the night. He wished that he could hold Stiles close to him and take all of his pain away, but he couldn't. He couldn't take emotional pain away, no matter how much he wanted to.  
Around 8, Derek got out of bed and got ready before the pack arrived. He had ordered for a pack meeting at 9 this morning. He had to tell them what had happened.

~~~~~

The next morning, Stiles was introduced to the monotony and order of New Vista. When he woke up, he walked to the living room area and sat down on one of the couches. Two new monitors were there, Daniel and Sunshine. Daniel asked Stiles how he slept and Stiles just shrugged.   
Daniel tried again, "Are you hungry at all?" Again, Stiles just shrugged.  
Daniel opened his mouth again and Sunshine cut him off, "Leave the kid alone. He'll talk when he's ready to."  
Stiles liked her. He gave her a weak smile. He didn't want to talk to anyone outside of his father and Derek.  
The three waited as the rest of the patients trickled into the common room. When everyone was there, they had to line up and be checked for contrabands. They had to flip out their pockets and take off their shoes and shake them before they could put them back on.   
Daniel unlocked the door and led them to the next one to be unlocked. They then entered the long hallway where Stiles last saw Derek. After one more unlocked door, they were led into the cafeteria.  
Stiles grabbed a tray and let the lady behind the counter serve him the food. He thanked her and sat down next to Sunshine.  
The two ate in peace. When everyone was finished, they lined back up, ran through the checks and walked back to their wing.   
"I'll grab your hygiene baskets and you can go to your rooms and freshen up," Daniel said.   
Stiles was confused, 'Hygiene basket? I don't have anything at all.'  
Sunshine brought him his basket, "All new products. Nice. Come on, I'll show you where your room is."  
Stiles followed her down a long hallway and she stopped in front of an empty room. He thanked her and took the basket. The room was very dull. The walls were white with green borders and a small window in the middle between two beds. Stiles asked, “Can I have the things that Derek brought yesterday?”  
“Sure. I’ll grab those for you. You need to keep the door open, but the bathroom is right there.”  
“Thanks,” Stiles said before going to get cleaned up. He chuckled a bit when he noticed everything was unscented. Derek would always whine about how he smelt better without all of those chemical smells.

~~~~~

Once everyone was in the living room of Derek's apartment, he stood up.  
"Why did you order us here this early on a Saturday?" Erica asked in a tired voice.  
"Is it about why you've been more mopey and rarely here lately?" Isaac asked.  
Derek ignored the questions and began to speak, "I have some bad news. I know that I should have told you earlier, but I couldn't bring myself to. A few days ago, Stiles tried to kill himself." The apartment filled with loud questions and outbursts. Derek raised his hand to silence them. "He's okay now. It didn't look good for awhile. I was almost too late to save him. He's getting the help that he needs."  
The betas were in tears. They were mad at Stiles for hurting Derek, but that didn't mean they wanted him to die.  
Scott asked in a quiet voice, "Do you know why?"  
Derek nodded solemnly and said, "His words were, 'I was raped and abandoned. Who wouldn't?' He'll be in the hospital for a week most likely."  
"Can we see him?" Lydia asked.  
"I'll ask. I've been given permission from the Sheriff to go and bring guests, but I have to see if Stiles is okay with it first. I don't want to push him too much. We've already hurt him enough."  
The pack sat around the living room, holding onto each other and crying. They couldn't believe that Stiles would try to kill himself. Everyone of them were thinking of everything wrong that they had done to him. The apartment was dripping in the smell of despair.   
After a while, Derek spoke up, "I'm going to go see Stiles. I'll tell him that you guys are sorry and ask if he wants to see you guys. You can stay if you want. I'll be back later."  
Then Derek walked out the door without another word.

~~~~~~

After Stiles wash showered and clean, he wrapped the white towel around his waist. There was a laundry basket with all of the things Derek brought him. He grabbed a pair of boxers, some PJ pants, and a worn Henley. He quickly got dressed and sat down on the floor to ruffle through the things Derek brought him.  
Stiles pulled the fuzzy yellow blanket out and wrapped it around himself. He pulled on a pair of socks followed by the slippers Derek got him.   
There was a wolf in the basket. Stiles pulled it out and noticed that the tag was still on it. He was about to rip it off when he saw the tiny bold black writing inside the tag. He opened it and his eyes began to fill with tears.  
 **For when I can't hold you, I'll still be there. Stay strong. I love you so much. **\- Derek  
He held the wolf tight in his arms and ran his fingers through the soft fur. He grabbed his hygiene basket and took the wolf with him. He didn't want to let it go.   
He walked back to the common room and sat down next to Sunshine. She noticed the tears in his eyes and looked concerned. "Hey Stiles. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Then why are you crying?"  
"He really does love me," Stiles said as he wiped at his eyes. He opened the tag on the wolf and showed it to her.  
She smiled and said, "It looks like he does. That's super sweet. You're lucky to have someone who loves you so much."  
"I know," Stiles murmured as he held the wolf tight in his arms.****

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **

****Derek walked in to New Vista and went up to the front desk.  
"Hello. How may I help you?" the receptionist asked.  
"I'm here to visit Stilinski. He's an overnight patient."  
"ID please," Derek wordlessly handed it over, "You're cleared to visit him. Please check in your phone and here's your badge."  
After doing as he was asked, Derek was led down a long hallway to a meeting room. He sat down on one of the chairs and waited to see Stiles.** **

****~~~~~~~~~~~~** **

****Stiles was coloring when Sunshine came up to him. She said, "You have a visitor. Come on." Stiles set down the crayons, grabbed his wolf, and followed Sunshine down to a meeting room.  
Stiles smiled when he saw Derek. He was wrapped into a pair of strong arms.  
"How are you doing love?" Derek asked as he placed a kiss on Stiles's forehead.  
"I'm happy. I really like the wolf," Stiles murmured into Derek's chest.  
"I thought that you would like that," Derek said as he led them to a chair and sat down. Stiles climbed onto his lap and curled up in his arms.  
"I want to go home," Stiles said quietly.  
"I know baby. Soon though. The rest of the pack wants to see you. They're worried about you."  
"Too fucking bad. I don't want to see them. Not after what they said!" Stiles started to yell, jumping off of Derek’s lap.  
“Please calm down Stiles. I promised that I would ask you if they could visit. They are really upset about this,” Derek explained as he walked closer to Stiles.  
“NO! What about me? You care so much about the pack but you dropped me on my ass when I needed you the most!”  
“I know baby. I know that I hurt you. I’m so sorry for that. I’ll never be able to forgive myself for hurting you like that,” Derek calmly responded and he wrapped his arms around Stiles’s shaking body, “I love you so much. I should have never left. I’m so sorry for that.”  
Stiles broke down sobbing, “It’s not fair. I just want to give up. Why didn’t you let me die? I just want to die.”  
Derek held Stiles tight. His wolf was howling inside him, close to the surface. Sunshine walked in and said, “I think it’s time for you to go. You might be making things worse.”  
Derek was pissed. How dare this stranger try to take his mate away from him. Before he could stop himself, he shifted and he let out a threatening growl. _Shit. ___****

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my experience in a mental hospital. Let me know what you think.


End file.
